Odisea: Una Travesía Divina
by ElentariGilthoniel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Saori nunca renació como Atenea sino Kagome? Atentada desde temprana edad y salvada por Aioros de Sagitario. La pequeña diosa fue encargada al cuidado de una familia de mortales por su padre Zeus. Su identidad divina oculta por su seguridad y su cosmos sellado hasta cumplir su misión en vencer a Naraku. ¿Podrá convertirse en la diosa que estuvo destinada a ser?
1. 1 γέννηση- Nacimiento

****Holaa a todos! Wisdombird aquí reportando de su habitación de ideas! Sé que dije que no comenzaría una nueva historia hasta que "Recuerdos del Atardecer" estuviese terminada y la verdad que mi musa ha estado insistiéndome desde una semana atrás a darle iniciativa a este proyecto. Perdóneme, nosotros los escritores no podemos resistirnos cuando nuestra inspiración este dispuesta a quedarse tan sólo un breve tiempo. Entretanto disfruten esta historia mientras yo averiguo cómo sacarme de este bloqueo fastidioso al escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Recuerdos del Atardecer" titulada**** ** _ _ **Augurios.**__** ** **Gracias por la comprensión!****

 ** **Pd: Kagome no será tu típica doncella en apuros. Pateará traseros divinos. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Ah...cambiaré algunas cosas en los enfrentamientos contra los dioses.****

 ** **Pd 2: Saintia Sho y Lost Canvas son canon en esta historia.  
****

* * *

 ** **Sinopsis:**** ¿Qué pasaría si Saori nunca renació como Atenea sino Kagome? Atentada desde temprana edad a penas Saga se hizo con el Patriarcado y salvada por el Caballero de Sagitario, Aioros, la pequeña niña fue encargada a cuidado de dos mortales en Japón por órdenes de Zeus. Su identidad divina fue oculta en secreto por su seguridad, su cosmos sellado hasta que su misión en derrotar al malvado Naraku fuese cumplida. Ahora, ya completamente libre de su servicio en destruir la perla de Shikon, Kagome tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío: convertirse en la divinidad que da su vida para enfrentar el mal cada dos siglos por el bien de la humanidad y el planeta Tierra. ¿Podrá poner convertirse en aquella Diosa que tuvo destinada a ser? o ¿caerá bajo sus inquietudes y miedos de mujer mortal? Tal vez...sólo el Destino lo sepa.

* * *

 ** **«A Palas Athena, ilustre diosa, comienzo a cantar,****

 ** **la de ojos de lechuza, rica en industrias, que un indómito corazón posee,****

 ** **doncella venerable, que la ciudad protege, valerosa,****

 ** **Tritogenia, a la que solo engendró el industrioso Zeus****

 ** **en su santa cabeza, de belicosas armas dotada,****

 ** **doradas, resplandecientes.»****

 ** **28º Himno Homérico, c. s. VII a. n. e., tr. J. Torres****

* * *

 **En lo alto** de los cielos, más allá del lo que el ojo mortal podía ver, se imponía el majetuoso Olimpo, Hogar de los Dioses, ciudad blanca celestial revestida en oro y plata. Por sus sendas empedradas iluminadas con oro se paseaba una majetuosa mujer guerrera. Aquella dama de imponente figura caracterizada por el casco dorado bien elevado en la frente con un penacho rojo y adornado con grifos, cordero, esfinges y caballos, su busto cubierto por la legendaria égida que llevaba encima de su túnica blanca sin mangas o _peplos_ no era ni más ni menos que la mismísima Atenea _Ageleia –_ la que impera en las batallas- quien se preparaba para un nuevo renacer como mortal habiendo previsto que la Tierra se encontraba amenazaba nuevamente. Sus sandalias griegas la llevaban algo presuroso por la Ciudad Blanca. Como era costumbre antes de descender a su Santuario donde sus Caballeros la protegerían, Atenea intercambiaba breves palabras con su padre Zeus, Rey del Olimpo, sobre su desición de convertirse en una indefensa bebé humana.

Las enormes puertas de marfil con ornamentos de plata revelaron una sala amplia y elegante. Pilares corintios sujetaban el interminable techo cristalizado que dejaba ver las estrellas y las galaxias que rondaban por el infinito Universo. Los elegantes vitrales posicionados en las inmaculadas paredes infiltraban la luz del astro rey en el salón, realzando el aire de misticismo y inquestionable divinidad. Una alfombra roja acariciaba el suelo baldoso liderando hasta un precioso trono que brillaba tan intensamente como un diamante puesto a la luz. Dos columnas griegas se posiciaban a lado del asiento principal del Todopoderos Padre; en ambas un águila dorada se encontraba posada encima del ábaco con las alas desplegadas. Animal consagrado a su padre.

La de ojos de lechuza miró alrededor, notando los catorce tronos de los dioses vacíos. Sabía que sus hermanos y hermanas se encontraban cumpliendo sus deberes o inmiscuyéndose en la vida de una joven mortal – algo concurrente con Ares, Hermes y Apolo- cosa que no podía evitar sentirse exasperada. Así eran desde el principio. Su forma de cambiar no podía reformarse, eran dioses después de todo. Y como Dioses eran de naturaleza orgullosa y soberbia.

Un resplandor sumió la sala en completa luz antes de desvanecerse conforme una figura intimidante pero no menos venerable de su padre sujetando su cetro ocupaba el trono antes vacío, emanando un poder exorbitante que sólo podía tener uno de los tres grandes: Zeus, Poseidón o Hades.

— Atenea — retumbó Kronion en forma de saludo con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios— . ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de mi más amada hija?

— Padre — saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza antes de mirarlo seriamente— . Mi tiempo de descender a la Tierra ha llegado nuevamente para protegerla de las amenazas contra ella y sus habitantes. Antes de marcharme, te pido solamente tu bendición en defenderla como lo he hecho a través de los incontables siglos.

Un silencio inundó la sala mientras el omnipotente Zeus deliberaba las palabras de su amadísima hija. Aquella a quien le había confiado la Tierra desde que el Olimpo se fundó sabiendo que era más que apta para la responsabilidad con dicha tarea.

— Hija mía, tu petición será concedida — respondió y hizo un ademán para que ella se acercase, la susodicha caminó unos hacia él para luego detenerse a pocos metros del trono. El Señor de las Tormentas se levantó de su asiento y alzó sus manos en gesto de bendición donde brevemente una luz entre dorada y azúl elétrico rodeó sus manos. Zeus pronunció unas palabras en griego antiguo para luego posar ambas manos en la cabeza de _Glaucopis_. La luz posteriormente rodeó la figura de Atenea para después desvanecerse.

— Gracias, Padre — agradeció la Virgen Perpetua a lo que Zeus asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse a su trono para sentarse y sujetar su cetro.

— Que Tiqué y Niké te sonrían, hija querida.

Atenea hizo una reverencia y acto seguido se teletransportó en un haz de luz.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **En el Santuario de la Diosa** de la Sapiencia, un hombre con ropajes largos miraba el manto estelar en señal de espera de que la Protectora de la Humanidad descendiera del Olimpo para defender a la Madre Tierra de todos los males en contra suya. El Patriarca que resguardaba la nueva generación de guerreros a servicio de Atenea era un ex-combartiente de la previa Guerra Santa contra Hades, Shion de Aries.

Shion miraba expectante a las orbes celestes notando cómo algunas susuraban entusiasmandas, las estrellas habían estado algo emocionadas días previos y eso le daba claro indicio que Atenea _Prómacos_ estaba próxima a nacer. Y por ello había estado rondando alrededor de la estuata principal de su diosa, donde sabía que ella aparecería como recién nacida a pies de su propia escultura.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues, a cabo de un rato, las estrellas empezaron a brillar con más intensidad que antes. El Sumo Sacerdote contuvo su aliento al ver una estrella fugaz emerger entre la luz y salir disparada como cometa hacia la base de la sagrada estatua.

Todo el Santuario se vió cegada por el intenso resplandor que desprendió aquella estrella para luego verse sumida nuevamente en penumbra.

 ** **«**** ** _Ya est_** ** _á aquí_** ** **»,**** pensó Shion, caminando apresurado hacia la base donde el destello estelar reveló un bulto envuelto en un manto de algodón blanco con detalles griegos alrededor de la costura y a la pequeña divinidad que lloraba tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitían, haciéndole a todos saber que ha llegado.

 ** **Dohko...Atenea está aquí...¡Está con nosotros!**** **,** comunicó vía cosmos a su mejor amigo que se encontraba custodiando las 108 estrellas malignas de Hades en las antiguas cascadas de Rozán, en China.

 ** **Lo sé amigo, sentí su cosmo dorado cruzar como estrella fugaz desde aquí. Virgo pareció eclipsar el resto de las doce cuando pasó esto...**** **,** le respondió divertido su compañero de armas. Dohko debió darle gracia su entusiasmo pues añadió: ****Te siento ansioso amigo, me recuerdas a esa vez que me comentaste lo feliz que estabas cuando ganaste tu armadura de Aries en aquellos tiempos cuando aún éramos unos jóvenes inexpertos y llenos de vida.****

A Shion no se le pasó el subyacente detrás de esas palabras. El ex-santo de Aries soltó un bufido de incredulidad ante eso y le hizo saber a ese sin vergüenza mientras hablaba:

 ** **Que osado viniendo de tu parte, Dohko. ¿Acaso me estás insinuando que era rebelde? Recuerdo bastante bien que eras**** ** _ **tú**_** ** **el que se metía en problemas y yo tenía que limpiar tu desastre como costumbre.****

Escuchó la risa de su amigo desde donde estaba y no pudo evitar volver a esos tiempos cuando aún era un joven aprendiendo a luchar, a sobrevivir y a preserverar junto a sus demás compañeros que hace mucho tiempo dejaron atrás este mundo para salvarla de la amenaza de Hades y sus tropas.

 ****Extraño esos tiempos...**** **,** suspiró Shion con nostalgia en su voz **,** ** **A veces me pregunto qué dirían nuestros compañeros si estuvieran aquí para ver esto. Hasgard...Manigoldo...Aspros, Deuteros, Manigoldo, Régulus, Asmita, Sísifo, El Cid, Dégel y Albafica...Todos ellos dieron sus vidas para crear un mundo mejor. Y para que nosotros podramos vivir para resguardar la siguiente de generación de Santos de Atenea.**** Shion miró el cielo y quizás lo atribuyó como imaginación suya pero brevemente pudo sentir los cosmos de sus viejos camaradas. ****Siento que a veces no hago lo suficiente en honrar su memoria, ¿sabes? Que no soy apto para toda esta responsabilidad. Si Sísifo estuviera aquí él seguramen**** **—**

 ****No vayas por ahí, amigo mío,**** le advirtió Dohko al ver el rumbo donde iban sus pensamientos **,** ** **Atenea te encargó ese puesto porque sabía que tu tienes las habilidades necesarias para liderar a sus soldados en su ausencia. Y protegerlos con todo tu poder para que ella nuevamente pueda alzarse victoriosa como siempre lo ha hecho. Deja tu inquietudes atrás, Shion. Sísifo te hubiera dicho lo mismo. O quizás te hubiese golpeado por semejante estupidez. Y yo no lo hubiera detenido.****

Shion bajó la cabeza arrepentido y avergonzado. Dohko tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar así. No lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

 ** **Lo sé, Dohko...Es sólo que...****

 ** **Sé que piensas, Shion****. Dohko suspiró fatigado, tal vez por estar exasperado o porque realmente estaba cansado debido a su edad, Shion no lo pudo decir. ****No he pasado doscientos años junto a ti para no aprender nada. Y te digo que tú ya los honras, Shion. Lo has hecho y lo continuas haciendolos orgullosos. Varias generaciones de Santos han pasado, y tú mas que nadie lo has visto a través de estos años. Recuerda tu promesa, amigo mío, aquella que juraste en nombre de Atenea cuando ella misma te otorgó el puesto como Comandante de su Armada. Prometiste velar por todos ellos, pasado, presente y futuro. Recuerda eso, Shion. Y no tendrás razón para dudar.****

El peliverde asintió solemne y le dió su agradecimiento antes de despedirse. La noche veraniega resultaba maravillosa para caminar y organizar reflexions, pero era tarde y Shion necesitaba descansar para luego dar órdenes a los Santos el día siguiente. Sin embargo, podía aprovechar este momento sólo para estar con la pequeña diosa.

El Patriarca recogió a la criatura con suavidad y acomodó sus brazos para sujetarle mejor. Sus ojos rosáceos examinaron cada detalle de ella: desde su pequeños mechones azabaches que tenía como cabello, tan negros tal cual la pluma de un cuervo, su nívea piel y sus ojos grisáceos que lo miraban curiosos bajo pestañas largas y espesas. Todo en ella le informaba sobre su perfecto estado de salud.

La bebé había cesado de llorar a penas Shion la cargó en sus brazos, optando por examinar a aquél sujeto ataviado con ropajes extraños. Sólo eran ellos dos en ese lugar, mirándose entre sí, tratando de hallar algo en aquellas ventanas del alma que revelaban más de lo que parecían hasta que la bebé alzó sus manitas para posarlas en ambas mejillas del Patriarca. Su mirada se tornó más profunda y más antigua, con un de brillo de saber en sus ojos. Gorgoteó y palmeó sus mejillas como saludándolo como un viejo amigo.

A Shion le fue invadida la sensación que ella le reconoció y no pudo evitar sentirse honrado que su propia diosa le recordase tras doscientos años de verse por última vez.

Hasta que la pequeña Atenea agarró un mechón de su cabello para distraerse.

Shion sonrió enternecido y ajustó su agarre para acomodarle mejor y empezar el trayecto hacia la cámara del Patriarca, donde la depositaría en una cuna de madera en una habitación cerca de su recámara y la dejaría a cargo de las doncellas a su servicio para ver todas sus necesidades cumplidas.

—Bienvenida al mundo, diosa Atenea.

Y así fue como un 8 de septiembre del año 1976 el Santuario recibió con gozo a su diosa en presencia del Patriarca Shion y las constelaciones brillando sobre ellos como un manto protector que los refugiaba de los peligros que muy pronto comenzarían a hacerse notar. Pero hoy, solamente la paz y la alegría reinaban toda la Acrópolis Ateniense. Y todos los Santos que conformaban las filas de la Diosa de la Guerra tenían fe que esta paz -aunque frágil- perdurara a medida que la pequeña Atenea crecía para convertirse en la divinidad en la que darían sus vidas para servirle y protejerla.

Sin embargo, poco sabían que los tiempos buenos no perduran para siempre. Ya que un mal se alojó en cierto Caballero Dorado, donde planería en asesinar a la recién nacida y usurpar el puesto del Patriarca y así tomar el control total del Recinto Sagrado gobernándolo en completa tiranía y desolación.

* * *

 **[Nota de la Autora]**

 **Bueno chicos aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia inesperada que va dedicada a todos ustedes! Dígame qué les pareció y si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mensaje en mi perfil y yo con gusto les responderé como pueda. Antes de despedirme haré unas declaraciones para que sepan cómo irá la historia.**

 **La trama seguirá los eventos conocidos de Saint Seiya como conocemos aunque con cambios en algunas partes.**

 **Kagome seguirá siendo Kagome. Eso no hay duda. Sin embargo no sólo sus pensamientos se podrán ver sino haré conversaciones entre ella y el espíritu de Atenea que alberga en su interior. Durante toda la cruzada para destruir a Naraku, Atenea estará algo dormida pero de vez en cuando proporcionará ideas para que nuestra protagonista derrote obstáculos como preparación de su camino a convertirse en Diosa. Por que esto se trata, de la travesía de Kagome a ser humana a plena divinidad.**

 **¿Habrá romance? Si mis hermosos lectores, habrá romance. Aunque será un largo camino para que esto pase.**

 **Por último, quisiera pedirle a aquellos que leyeron el manga de Saintia Sho me pasen todos los datos importantes a tener en cuenta porque no quiero evitar ningún evento importante ya que Saintia Sho va en una línea paralela a lo que sucede en el Santuario antes de que los de Bronce combatan a los Dorados.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos pronto!**


	2. 2 θυσία- Sacrificio

**El valor**

de un **sentimiento**

se mide por la cantidad

de **sacrificio** que estás dispuesto **a hacer por el**

 _John Galsworthy_

* * *

 **Los días eran tranquilos** tras la llegada de _Glaucopis_ al Santuario. Y para los Santos de Atenea, su presencia en la Tierra significaba un presagio para futura batallas contra aquellas deidades que harían peligrar al planeta y a sus habitantes. Aún teniendo eso en mente, muchos de los guerreros se enfocaban más en seguir entrenando para defender no sólo a su diosa, sino a todas las personas que resultaban un daño colateral durante estos enfrentamientos.

Sin embargo, no todo era pesadumbre y preocupación aquí en Atenas. Muchos de los soldados al servicio de _Pallas_ Atenea optaban por visitar a la pequeña deidad cuando las Vestales la paseaban por el recinto en compañía del Patriarca o alguna Saintia. Con cada sonrisa inocente o gesto, la pequeña diosa se ganaba los corazones de sus guerreros por su ternura. La bebé era un rayo de luz, la traedora de la esperanza a este cruel y brutal mundo donde pocos conseguían la felicidad y menos cumplían sus sueños.

—Aw...mírala, ¡qué niña más dulce!—exclamaba una Santo Femenino a su compañera de armas mientras pasaba de paso y saludaba a la pequeña que se encontraba riendo al ver unos picaflores revolotear alrededor suyo. La bebé estaba sentada en el pasto usando un enterizo corto de algodón por el calor del verano, sus cabellos azabaches ya empezaban a crecer y daban pinta que serían largos y ondulados al estilo princesa.

— Sí que lo es— convenió su compañera con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa enternecida debajo de la máscara antes de codearle a su amiga—. ¿Por qué no pasamos y jugamos un rato con ella? —sugirió—. Todavía falta tiempo para empezar el entrenamiento de hoy.

Su amiga pensó en sus palabras y realmente le pareció buena idea. Estas eran una de las pocas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con su diosa ya que la pequeña mayormente pasaba su tiempo en el Templo Principal para su protección y rara vez salía afuera.

—Está bien, Sonja. Sólo prométeme que llegaremos antes de que Xena y Leda nos roben nuestro lugar. Sabes muy bien que el lugar donde entrenamos también es uno de sus lugares favoritos. —comentó la chica con algo de cariñosa exasperación para luego acercarse a la pequeña con el permiso de las doncellas y la Saintia principal, Olivia.

—No seas paranoica, Maya—le respondió su compañera rodando sus ojos a la vez que la seguía y saludaba con la mano a los presentes—. Dudo mucho que esas dos se hayan despertado todavía. Berenice y Cisne son las más dormilonas de entre todas nosotras —dicho esto se sentó al frente de la pequeña y cruzó sus piernas. Sonja de Serpens imitó su acción y se posicionó a un lado de su amiga. La trenza purpuracea de Maya pareció llamar la atención de la pequeña Atenea, pues gateó hacia ella y levantó sus manitas en clara señal de que la levanten.

Las presentes rieron ante el gesto y Olivia miró divertida cómo su Señora era cargada en brazos de la Santo Femenino y depositada en su regazo donde rápidamente agarró el cabello de la mujer caballero de Apus, sacándole una risa. La guerrera de hebras rojizas, Sonja, acarició los cabellos negrúzcos de la criatura, acción que hizo que la pequeña soltara una risotada alegre.

—Le agradan. —comentó Olivia, sus ojos rosáceos brillaron con un sentimiento indescriptible. Tal vez era nostalgia al recordar memorias de antaño, las Santos Femeninos no podían saber.

Sonja y Maya se quedaron un rato más jugando con la niña antes de avisar que tenían que irse o se perderían el entrenamiento. Atenea hizo pucheros al oír esto. No quería que ellas se fueran, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Sus ojitos grises le suplicaban a las guerreras quedarse un poco más. Cabía decir que Sonja y Maya tuvieron una lucha interna al verse atrapadas en esa mirada de cachorrito y casi dijeron que sí. Pero su obligación al deber y la constancia a la rutina ganaron al final y con gran renuencia se despidieron.

— ¡Nos veremos luego, pequeña _koukouvágia_!— exclamó Sonja enviando un beso hacia su diosa. Maya de Apus agitó su mano para luego desaparecer junto a su compañera de armas en la lejanía.

Olivia suspiró y miró a su Señora, la bebé parecía a punto de echarse a llorar amargamente. Tenía el rostro arrugado y sus labios -que temblaban de vez en cuando- estaban torcidos en una mueca triste. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas a punto de caer y emitía gemidos lastimeros cual cachorrito denegado su premio favorito.

La Líder de las Doncellas Guerreras se acercó y cogió a la pequeña diosa con suavidad. Inmediatamente la acomodó para que la sostuviera a un lado, su cadera actuando como soporte y sus brazos apoyando su cuerpo infantil. Guerrera y deidad miraban el paisaje que antaño fue testigo de incontables hazañas por los guerreros atenienses. El Santuario era la cuna de la civilización e historia de los soldados al servicio de la venerada _Sofía._ Un lugar sumamente sagrado para aquellos dispuestos a dar el todo por la protectora de los hombres. Un lugar donde muchos pelearon para defender la justicia y sobretodo la esperanza ante las amenazas divinas que los Dioses imponían con abrumadora soberbia y altivez.

Aún en estos tiempos se podían escuchar ecos de una civilización que es y será siempre el origen de la democracia, del conocimiento y de la cultura en general en la Madre Grecia. Atenas, centro importantísimo y milenario de contribución al saber. Ciudad de extraordinaria influencia filosófica y política durante su edad de oro. Contribuidora ancestral al desarrollo del país de héroes legendarios. Capital cuya influencia aún sigue moviendo a miles de millones alrededor del mundo. Llamada _La Ciudad Gloriosa_ porque aún la llama occidental seguía brillando en ella.

Las hebras violáceas de Olivia se mecían por las caricias juguetonas del viento. El día estaba precioso y despejado. Y a la mujer le pareció ideal un recorrido por Rodorio. Pensaba que era bueno que su diosa conociera su propia ciudad y a sus pobladores. Y aunque la idea iba en contra de todo protocolo ya que la diosa siendo tan joven e indefensa no podía salir de los límites del Santuario, Olivia decidió que por esta vez lo permitiría. Además estaba el hecho de que la acompañaría una Saintia u Vestal y por ende, Atenea no estaría en riesgo.

 _Estoy yendo en contra de lo que se me ha instruido y aún así no puedo negarle a mi Señora la libertad que por derecho le pertenece,_ sopesaba la mujer mientras masajeaba la espalda de la diosa tratando de calmarla. La niña todavía no se tranquilizaba, aún seguía teniendo ese semblante triste e hipaba de vez en cuando. Sabía que debía distraerla de alguna forma, pues ella misma no soportaba ese rostro de angustia en una cara tan inocente.

— Ya, ya, mi señora—decía la mujer en tono suave y maternal—. Volverán y podrán jugar con usted otra vez. Ahora...¿qué te parece un paseo por Rodorio?— dijo más para sí misma que para la pequeña.

Atenea respiraba un poco agitada a causa de reprimir su llanto. Su mirada zarca se fijó en los irises rosados de su dama de compañía. Estuvieron un tiempo así mirándose, la pequeña buscando algo que la reconfortara y pareció hallarla, pues su mirada triste cambió a una alegre.

Olivia suspiró aliviada y asintió a las Vestales que podían retirarse, la mujer se dispuso a partir hacia Rodorio con la pequeña deidad chillando feliz.

* * *

— ¡Mira, adelfós! ¿Esa bebé acaso no es la diosa Atenea?—preguntó un niño de cabellos rizados castaños a su hermano mayor mientras paseaban por el pueblo de Rodorio.

El joven Caballero de Sagitario, Aiolos, de tan sólo 14 años había decidido tomarse un respiro junto a su hermano menor, Aiolia, quien aspiraba para el puesto de Caballero Dorado de Leo. Aiolos había ingresado a las filas de la diosa de la sabiduría luego de que el padre de ambos muriese y su madre quedase embarazada con Aioria y por ende, tuvo que conseguir un ingreso para sostener a su familia, y al ser un Santo del Santuario, los bienes iban para su madre y para su hermano menor. Lastimosamente, su madre murió de una enfermedad cuando llegó el invierno y al ser Aiolos el único pariente restante, Aiolia se fue a vivir con él.

Aiolos no toleraba la idea de ver a Aiolia en un orfanato sabiendo que podía hacerse responsable. Desde pequeño su madre le había inculcado el valor de la familia y el deber que lo hacían el hombre que era ahora. Porque por Aiolia él tenía que madurar, tenía que ser fuerte.

 _Recuerda, Aiolos. La familia es importante._

La vida de un Caballero de Atenea no era fácil, tenían que entrenar duro y en condiciones hostiles que ponían al límite de su capacidad como seres humanos. Muchas misiones al que les eran asignadas eran sumamente peligrosas, y la probabilidad de morir en cumplirla era alta. Varios Santos se han perdido en acción y otros han muerto en camino a su misión o después de haberlas cumplido. Es por eso que cuando Aiolia le pidió que lo entrenase para convertirse en Caballero, Aiolos no tardó en explicarle todos los riesgos. Le dijo que estaba bien si quería reconsiderar su decisión y vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona corriente.

Pero quizás estaba previsto en el telar del Destino que Aiolia se negara a aquello. No podía negar que la admiración de su hermano menor hacia él lo conmovía y a la vez lo exasperaba, pues su hermano podía ser muy testarudo cuando se proponía a algo. De todos modos, a Aiolos le parecía una cualidad admirable, sabiendo lo mucho que lo necesitaría en el futuro cuando luchara para portar la armadura de Leo.

Y vaya progreso que su hermanito estaba logrando, aún no dominaba por completo el cosmos pero él estaba seguro que muy pronto lo lograría.

Aiolos dirigió su mirada verdosa hacia donde su hermanito apuntaba con su dedo. Y en efecto, ahí estaba la pequeña Atenea con su dama de compañía, la Señorita Olivia, quien supervisaba sus cuidados y necesidades como Saintia Principal, la encargada de velar por el cuerpo de Atenea en la Tierra.

La bebé miraba todo alrededor suyo con inocente curiosidad. Sus orbes grisáceos se fijaban en los objetos de su entorno; desde puestos de comida, tiendas a florerías hasta las personas que caminaban por el pueblo. Aiolos pensaba que, para ser una bebé de apenas seis meses, era bastante atenta a su entorno. Algo normal en todo bebé a esa edad, pero la divinidad que residía en su interior le daba una percepción mucho más alta de lo común, y eso era lo que Aiolos sentía cuando esos pares de ojos claros observarlo fijamente.

— Lo es, Aiolia— concordó su hermano—. ¿Quieres conocerla? — no le vendría mal a Aiolia conocer a la diosa en persona. Siendo que vería a la diosa en las reuniones con el Patriarca una vez que ganase la armadura de Leo.

— ¡Sí, por favor! — exclamó Aiolia y no esperando una respuesta, el niño agarró a su hermano de la mano y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban Atenea y Olivia.

Olivia estaba sentada en un banco de piedra mientras que la diosa examinaba a un par de aves bebiendo agua de una fuente. La Saintia principal le sonrió a modo de saludo y ambos hermanos inclinaron la cabeza en respeto.

— Aiolos, Aiolia...es un gusto encontrarlos por aquí.

— Espero no molestar, Señorita — dijo Aiolos—. Pero mi hermano quiso conocer a nuestra diosa en cuanto la vio, pensé que tal vez sería la única oportunidad antes de que usted la llevase a su recámara.

La mujer miró al futuro Santo de Leo y le indicó con la cabeza de ir hacia la pequeña diosa, Aiolia se apartó de su hermano y fue hacia el encuentro de la bebé. Olivia vio al niño levantarla para sostenerla en sus brazos, la deidad acarició curioso el rostro del cachorro de león

— No le veo problema, Aiolos. Nuestra Señora siempre le complace conocer a sus Santos — ambos observaron cómo Atenea reía ante las caras divertidas que le hacía Aiolia. Incluso cuando el niño le acariciaba los cabellos oscuros, la pequeña deidad se mostraba sumamente feliz de tanta atención.

Olivia y Aiolos se quedaron viendo a ese par con una sonrisa en sus rostros. A Olivia especialmente le daba ternura ver a esos dos disfrutar de su niñez. No pudo evitar imaginar a sus dos hijas, Kyoko y Shoko, jugar como lo hacían Aiolia y Atenea. Absortos de la crueldad del mundo, de la brutalidad de sus crueles destinos.

Después de tanto jugar con Aiolia, Atenea estrechó sus brazos hacia el castaño. Aiolos arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al ver que la diosa quería ser cargada por él. Aiolia, en cambio, la aferró más hacia él. No quería dar a la pequeña _koukouvágia_ a su hermano. El cachorro se había encariñado con ella y se puso muy receloso de compartirla con su hermano.

— _V_ amos Aiolia. Mira que ella quiere que lo cargue— decía Aiolos con con el ceño fruncido, pretendiendo estar molesto pero la verdad estaba divertido ante la situación—. Vamos, dámela— hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras se acercaba.

— No. — le contestó tajante el menor a la vez que retrocedía.

Olivia se mantuvo al margen de la discusión que se vino a continuación. Atenea sólo emitía gorjeos ante la escena. Sus ojos grises se desviaban de Aiolos a Aiolia, completamente absorta ante la disputa entre los hermanos que se peleaban por ella.

Ella no entendía lo que pasaba pero reía de todas formas, encontrando la gracia en la situación.

Al final los dos hermanos se rieron de sus ocurrencias, Aiolia cedió a Atenea a su hermano y el Caballero de Sagitario jugó con ella antes de darle a la bebé a Olivia. Era hora de regresar al Santuario.

— Gracias Señorita Olivia por semejante honor— agradeció Aiolos mientras sujetaba a su hermano de la mano —. Si mi hermano termina su entrenamiento mañana temprano pasaremos a saludar a la diosa otra vez.

La mujer sonrió al ver a su Señora tan feliz luego de haber estado triste horas atrás cuando las dos guerreras de Apus y Serpens se habían marchado para entrenar después de jugar con la diosa.

— Sean bienvenidos cuando gusten Caballeros, y Aiolia...— el cachorro la miró—. Arde tu cosmos al máximo, lo conseguirás.

La mujer sabía muy bien que Leo lo elegiría, estaba destinado a portar la armadura del león dorado.

El leoncito le dedicó una sonrisa ante sus palabras. Ambos hermanos se despidieron con las manos y se fueron a descansar.

Olivia y Atenea los observaron hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron. La doncella giró con sus talones y se dirigió hacia la entrada del Santuario. Seguramente Aiolos y Aiolia habrían tomado un atajo ya que no emprendieron marcha hacia la entrada como ella lo había hecho.

— Enamoras a tus Santos cada día, _Koukouvágia_...— comentó ella con ternura, usando el apodo de "ojitos de lechuza" como Sonja de Serpens la había llamado. El nombre se había quedado entre todos los guerreros de su armada desde entonces.

Olivia observó a la bebé en sus brazos, sus párpados a punto de cerrarse y su cara delatando su cansancio. Ella le recordaba tanto a sus pequeñas que incluso la mujer no pudo evitar abrazarla un poco fuerte, su instinto maternal saliendo a flote. Pondría a la pequeña diosa en su cuna de madera y marfil y luego iría a ver a sus hijas por un breve momento antes de retomar su vigilia en la puerta de la recámara de la diosa.

* * *

Ya de noche, todos los habitantes del Santuario estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño a excepción de Olivia, quien montaba guardia afuera de la recámara de Atenea y velaba por el descanso de su Señora. Había sido un día agotador mas debía mantenerse en vigilia. Atenea a penas había descendido del Olimpo y su cuerpo estaba frágil con tan solo un par de meses de vida.

Unos pasos resonaron en el recinto. Olivia fijó sus ojos rojizo en la figura de su Eminencia. Era normal que Shion pasara a visitar a Atenea pero la mujer que esta persona en frente de ella no era Shion. El ex-Santo de Aries tenía un cosmos que emanaba bondad y sabiduría. Pero esta energía...era caótica, descontrolada.

— Patriarca— saludó la Doncella Guerrera con respeto aunque sus ojos destilaban sospecha—. ¿Qué clase de asunto...le trae aquí siendo tan tarde?

— Muévete— ordenó el Santo Padre. Olivia se puso más alerta al percibir el conflicto interno del parte del "Patriarca". Definitivamente este no era Shion—. Si no lo haces...morirás.

Apretando sus labios en una fina línea, la mujer miró desafiante al hombre. Ya tenía idea de _quién_ podría tratarse, ese cosmos dorado le era familiar. Y definitivamente había notado la diferencia del color de cabello del "Patriarca".

— No lo haré— dijo firme— . Porque detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la habitación de la Señora Atenea, que nació hace un par de meses atrás. El deber de una Saintia es cuidar el cuerpo sagrado de la infante Atenea. Y por eso, no puedo dejarte pasar.

En eso un búho apareció y se posó en el hombro izquierdo de Olivia. Aunque la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera la noche estaba presente por lo menos su fiel ave pudo hacer algo más que salvara a su diosa, sólo tenía que ganar tiempo...

* * *

En el Templo de Sagitario, Aiolos dormía tranquilamente luego de una jornada de entrenamiento con su hermanito, Aiolia, futuro candidato para ser Caballero Dorado de Leo.

Un aleteo fue que lo despertó, siendo Aiolos un Santo Dorado estaba entrenado para sentir la más leve protuberancia en el ambiente. A pesar de ser una noche estrellada preciosa, algo no iba bien con el Santuario. Y eso Aiolos lo presentía muy bien.

— ¿Atenea?— miró fijamente a esos ojos penetrantes de tono anaranjado que le transmitían algo. Aiolos se alarmó y apartó la sábana, sentía un presentimiento horrible. Así que haciendo caso a sus instintos corrió hacia la recámara de la diosa.

El joven se detuvo al oír un estallido proveniente del cuarto de Atenea.

 _Esta sensación...¡no cabe duda...algo está pasando ahí!,_ se dijo a sí mismo. El cosmos era amenazante y estaba demasiado cerca de la pequeña diosa.

Retomó su subida por las escaleras, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

Al llegar, descubrió la puerta abierta y encontró al Sumo Pontífice con la mano en alto y una daga dorada entre sus dedos. Posada arriba sobre la figura durmiente de Atenea.

La daga destelló en la penumbra de la habitación y luego fue directo a clavar en la inocente bebé. Sin embargo, una mano impidió su descenso. El Pontífice miró la extremidad que sangraba por sujetar la afilada hoja de la daga y se encontró a un par de ojos verdosos que lo miraban atónito.

— ¡¿Qué cree que hace, Arles?!— exclamó Aiolos—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

La figura del Patriarca tembló de impotencia y de manera brusca se zafó del agarre férreo de Aiolos.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino!— y intentó clavar la daga en el cuerpo inocente de la diosa. Pero falló, otra vez, porque Aiolos fue más rápido y agarró a la bebé antes de que la daga se clavara en ella. La daga traspasó el colchón donde la pequeña reposaba. El llanto de la bebé no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?— dijo Aiolos mientras lo miraba con cautela—. Esta bebé es la reencarnación de nuestra diosa Atenea, quien renace cada doscientos años. Son ciclos completos que han llegado a su fin, Arles.

Los orbes azules verdosos del joven se posaron en la indefensa Atenea, quien lloraba desconsolada al ser despertada de manera estrepitosa.

— ¡No me interrumpas Aiolos!— gruñó molesto el Patriarca y se abalanzó hacia el Caballero de Sagitario intentando apuñalarlo pero el guerrero aprovechó la abertura abierta entre su pecho y le asestó un golpe que lo hizo trastrabillarse hacia atrás y golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

La daga salió volando a causa del impacto y la máscara roja que cubría el rostro de Arles se cayó al suelo.

— ¡Detente!— gritó el Santo Dorado, pero sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al reconocer el rostro de "Arles".

El hombre desvió la mirada y levantó el brazo para cubrirse la cara.

— Tú no eres el Señor Arles...— musitó sorprendido.

— Ahora ya sabes...— dijo "Arles" temblando de furia.— Y tienes que morir...¡Morir con Atenea!

Aiolos se echó para atrás y giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la ventana justo en el momento en que el impostor que se hacía pasarse como el "Patriarca" le lanzase una ráfaga de cosmos dorado haciendo que la cuna de la diosa se hiciese pedazos y fuese arrastrada hacia la ventana.

Aiolos cubría protectoramente a la bebé con sus fornidos brazos. Sus pies estaban plantados firmemente en el suelo para no salir volando a causa del fuerte viento. Sin embargo, tenía que salir como fuera y tomando ventaja de que la energía destruyó el muro cercano a la ventana, Aiolos saltó y huyó con Atenea en brazos.

Arles se reincorporó al tener la máscara puesta y sabiéndose descubierto se las ingenió para cubrir su acto de traición tachando al Santo de Sagitario como culpable.

— ¡Vengan! ¡Hay una rebelión!¡Aiolos intentó matar a Atenea!

* * *

Aiolos jadeaba mientras emprendía camino entre la rocosa llanura. Había recibido de lleno el ataque del usurpador Pontífice con tal de salvar a Atenea. Y ahora mientras escapaba con la diosa en brazos y sabiendo que probablemente no vería a Aiolia al ser tachado como traidor no pudo evitar pensar que estaba faltando a su responsabilidad como hermano mayor. Porque, Aiolia sólo le tenía a él. Y Aiolos sabía lo cruel y hostil que el Santuario podía volverse. Dicho pensamiento sólo trajo una mueca sombría en sus labios.

La diosa dormía tranquila entre sus brazos, el monito que cubría su delicado cuerpo la protegía del viento fresco de la noche que anunciaba tormenta por los brillantes rayos que relampagueaban en el cielo.

Definitivamente Zeus mostraba su disgusto ante los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Mientras se hacía paso entre las traicioneras laderas rocosas, Aiolos esquivaba soldados rasos que se interponían en su camino, daba golpes certeros para vencerlos pero no usaba toda su fuerza. Su intención no era matarlos sino dejarlos noqueados lo suficiente para seguir su camino.

Solo esperaba que pudiese lograr su meta de poner a su diosa a salvo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Zeus miraba los acontecimientos del Santuario de su hija amada con el ceño fruncido. En todos los siglos donde Atenea había bajado con cuerpo mortal, pocas veces se había visto semejante traición y osadía por parte de los hombres que servían a su hija.

Zeus crispó sus puños, si por él fuese fulminaría a todos los traidores que atentaban contra su hija ahora mismo. Sin embargo, había prometido a Atenea que no intervendría en los asuntos del Santuario. Y con sumo pesar, tuvo que conformarse con observar todo desde el Olimpo.

En el fondo de la sala, quieto como una estatua, Hermes observaba a su padre mirar las aguas de la fuente donde los dioses miraban los sucesos de la humanidad. Las aguas funcionaban como un espejo, todo lo que los dioses querían ver se reflejaba. Hermes podría denominarlo como una forma en la que los humanos llamaban "televisor".

— Hermes, hijo mío, acércate— llamó su padre, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que avanzara hacia donde estaba.

El heraldo de los dioses se acercó y miró a su padre con ojos inquisitivos. Zeus solo inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, dándole a entender que quería que viera en el espejo.

— ¿Qué ves?— preguntó mientras Hermes apoyaba sus codos en los bordes de la fuente y se inclinaba para mirar las imágenes en el espejo. Zeus observaba atento a cualquier expresión en su rostro, Hermes se mostraba sumamente intrigado en lo que estaba viendo y más de una emoción surcó en sus ojos.

— El Santo de Sagitario está batallando con el guerrero de Capricornio— respondió—. Y mi pequeña hermana se encuentra en el fuego cruzado.

La voz de Hermes era serena y firme, no mostraba signo alguno de lo que pensaba. Pero conociendo a su hijo, Zeus pudo deducir que se encontraba sumamente preocupado por lo que estaba transpirando dentro del Santuario.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable!— bramó el dios de los cielos— ¡Esto no puedo continuar así! ¡Se han sobrepasado de la raya!

— Padre...— intentó calmar su hijo, quien miraba preocupado como el Rey de los dioses se paseaba alrededor de la sala como un león enjaulado— . Esto no termina aquí, es inevitable que Aiolos de Sagitario muera, sus heridas son demasiado graves y mi hermana es demasiado pequeña para poder quedarse en Atenas— volteó su mirada hacia las aguas de la fuente—. Su Santuario está inestable y con el Usurpador en el puesto del Patriarca, indudablemente enviará a sus guerreros para acabar con su vida. Estará indefensa. El Santo de Sagitario no aguantará mucho, solo su fuerza de voluntad lo está impulsando a seguir adelante con tal de ponerla a salvo.

Zeus gruñó frustrado y empezó a murmurar incoherencias a una voz tan baja que incluso Hermes no pudo entenderlas con sus oído refinado.

— Padre...— llamó Hermes y el mencionado alzó la mirada atento—. Creo que el mejor curso a seguir sería poner a Atenea en un lugar seguro y alejado del alcance del Santuario. Un lugar donde pueda crecer y entrenar. Llegará el día que debe regresar a Atenas para enfrentarse al Usurpador y alistar a su ejército para la próxima Guerra Santa.

Zeus suspiró cansado y se acercó a la fuente. Sus ojos oscuros vieron como el muchacho cargaba a su hija a pesar de estar sufriendo por sus heridas causadas por el despreciable Santo de Capricornio que en vez de escucharlo prefirió ser su verdugo y utilizar a la pequeña Atenea como escudo humano, sabiendo que el Santo de Sagitario era demasiado honrado como para atacarlo con Atenea delante. Se aseguraría que Aiolos de Sagitario recibiera un descanso digno de un héroe. Había sacrificado su vida por su hija y antetodo sabía que tenía una reputación intachable digna de un guerrero a su servicio.

Hermes vio como Aiolos emprendía su marcha con la bebé en brazos, distraída por su collar mientras que el Santo trataba en lo posible de no desvanecerse. En sus orbes verdáceos brillaban la llama de la determinación, pero también resignación respecto a su estado.

Aiolos sabía que no lograría vivir después de este día.

Viendo esto, Zeus tomó una decisión.

— Hermes — dijo el soberano de los cielos, el heraldo de los dioses alzó la cabeza para mirarlo—, haremos como tú dices. Lleva a Atenea lejos de Grecia, a un lugar donde ni siquiera sus guerreros puedan alcanzarla...— hizo una pausa para luego agregar—. Y sella su cosmos.

Hermes abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Padre?— inquirió confuso.

— El cosmos de Atenea es demasiado llamativo para otros dioses— dijo—. Sabes muy bien que muchos de ellos no les agrada otro dios pisando sus tierras. Y quiero que esté protegida, aún si eso conlleva a hacerla una mortal común y corriente. No deberá saber su origen divino, mientras más esté en ignoracia mejor estará resguardada. Ponla a salvo, Hermes, y déjala a cuidado de una pareja de mortales para que puedan criarla. Ya que no podemos traerla al Olimpo por su estado ni tampoco podemos encomendarla a una familia en nuestras tierras.

— Así será padre.— prometió Hermes, haciendo una reverencia llevando su mano al pecho.

Dicho esto, el mensajero de los dioses se desvaneció en un haz de luz.

* * *

Hermes apareció justo cuando el joven Caballero caía de rodillas. El mensajero apresuró sus pasos y posó gentilmente sus manos en los hombros del muchacho con tal de no causarle más dolor de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

Aiolos parpadeó despacio, como si de repente le estuviese invadiendo un cansancio que le ungía a recostarse y echarse una siesta.

— ¿Quién...?— murmuró confundido mientras aferraba sus brazos en el cuerpo de la infante diosa, acunándola a su pecho. Hermes sonrió ante el gesto protector del muchacho. Aún al borde de la muerte seguía determinado en cumplir con el deber con su hermana.

Las orbes verdáceas se posaron en el hombre frente al él, no...no era un hombre sino un dios. El muchacho de apenas catorce años pudo distinguir el aura divina envolviendo su cuerpo y de sus vestiduras pudo deducir de quién se trataba. Solo había un dios en el panteón griego que portaba un casco con dos plumas sobresaliendo de ellas y un bastón con dos serpientes enroscadas entre sí frente a frente.

— ¡Salve Caballero de Sagitario, protector de la Novena Casa del Zodíaco, salvador de mi hermana Atenea!— le saludó el dios ante el asombro de Aiolos—. En nombre del padre de los dioses he venido a por mi hermana para que pueda llevarla a un lugar seguro, lejos de Grecia, lejos de su Santuario.

Aiolos escudriñó al dios para después bajar la vista hacia la bebé que dormía pacífica entre sus brazos. La infante cuya vida estaría cargada de sufrimiento y obstáculos, todo por el bien de salvaguardar a la humanidad que tanto amaba.

Aiolos sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que sus compañeros no le creerían porque la mayoría de ellos creían en la fuerza como el poder absoluto. En el Santuario no cabía espacio para los débiles, solo para los fuertes. Eran así como muchos de ellos vivían, a sabiendas que cada día estaban ligados al designio de las Moiras, si su hilo se alargaba otro día más o se cortaba para dar paso a la muerte. Y con el nuevo "Patriarca" en el trono, sabía muy bien que su diosa no estaría segura en sus tierras. Tarde o temprano vendrían a por ella, Aiolos solo podía esperar que su diosa lograra recuperar el respeto que merecía ante los guerreros que habían perdido fe en ella.

El joven tiró de su colgante y le dio a la bebé que parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor bajo la influencia de Morfeo. Sus manitos agarraron el objeto con fuerza y sus facciones se crisparon en una mueca triste, como si supiera que este sería el último día que su protector vería.

— Mi espíritu siempre estará contigo, Atenea— murmuró y besó su frente antes de entregársela a Hermes, quien la reacomodó en sus brazos para que estuviese cómoda.

— Zeus dispuso que tendrías un descanso digno de un héroe— dijo el heraldo— . Pero al parecer tu deber con ella aún mantiene a tu espíritu atado a esta tierra. Es por eso que no sufrirás en muerte ni tampoco irás al Hades— lo miró con respeto— . Te otorgaré el favor de cuidar a mi hermana aún después de que tu cuerpo se convierta en polvo. Sin embargo, la única condición que impongo es que no olvides tu responsabilidad con el Santuario. Atenea requerirá de toda la ayuda posible cuando llegue el momento.

— Así será, Señor Hermes— inclinó la cabeza— . Si no es mucho pedir, quiero que lleves mi armadura— señaló a la caja dorada a su lado—. Sé que vendrán por Sagitario pero no lo confío en sus manos. Que mi armadura sea un recordatorio de sus orígenes no importa qué cosas le digan cuando crezca.

El dios escuchó todo lo que dijo el joven guerrero y notó cómo hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

Hermes puso su mano sobre su cabeza y murmuró algunas palabras en un idioma que el griego no supo deducir. Aiolos solo sintió cómo su cuerpo se adormecía, hasta tal punto que ya no sentía el dolor de sus heridas. Era como si un bálsamo fuese cubierto sobre su cuerpo para aliviarlo, y Aiolos agradeció el gesto.

— Descansa, Santo de Atenea— murmuró el heraldo—. Tu sacrificio no será en vano.

Su vista se nubló y Aiolos cerró los ojos, no sin antes percibir una calidez envolviéndolo y una paz que dejó que cayera rendido a la oscuridad que lo llamaba. Oyó un zumbido y luego no supo más.


End file.
